


Hazy Touches

by yun_channie



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Best Friends, Dom Michael, Drugs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, No previous relationships, Pining, Smut, Swearing, They're around 18, drug usage, for the boyf riends SS!!, it's not really mentioned but its mutual, its not really good im sorry but happy holidays!, lots of moaning, smoking weed, sub Jeremy, they got together afterwards dw, weed handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yun_channie/pseuds/yun_channie
Summary: Jeremy was always under stress because of high school and all those jocks bullying him and people laughing at him. His only escape were weed and Michael. A few things could happen if those two things are combined.





	Hazy Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @sapphire-sinsformysanspai on Tumblr! I hope you like it, and I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Happy sinning <3

Michael was known in his school for smoking weed on the regular, his parents found out about it as well, but, due to them not even being home a lot, they didn't care about it. Which was a positive thing to the boy. Yeah, in a lot of cases, he wished his parents cared for him at least a little bit, however when it came to his smoking, their ignorance was bliss. He quite frequently shared joints with his best friend, Jeremy. He remembered the first time the other smoked; it was full of coughing, he even had a panic attack and he swore that he would never, ever touch weed again in his life. This promise was broken 2 months later, and he hadn't stopped since. He actually enjoyed a lot, he got why Michael liked it; it was a good stress-reliever, it broke down his boundaries and he felt overall better about everything. And especially because it was with Michael. Everything was better with Michael, that's for sure.

Jeremy had an awful day. Awful to an extent that he basically had no power to even speak or exist.  
His math teacher kept calling him out and giving hard equations to him, knowing that he wasn't good with that shit.  
At P.E, he was in the opposite team of the one that had Rich and Jake, they basically always pushed away the boy while playing basketball. He was taller than Rich, but he was so freaking strong that he always nudged Jeremy down with ease. He kissed the floor of the gym a lot; he had lost count after five.  
All he wanted after all this was his best friend, some lame movie, snacks and weed. Lots of it. Of course he didn't want to smoke all of it, it was quite pricey (Dustin had a lot of profit from it, that's for sure) and Michael didn't get that much money from his parents. He, however, was sure to destroy at least two joints. That was the minimum in his head. He walked out of the classroom and the school building once the bell for the end of the last period rang, once spotting Michael's old PT Cruiser in the parking lot he walked up the other male.

"Yo, Jere!" How was he always so hyper? He was this obnoxious even when he was tired. He was basically a ray of sunshine on two legs and with two arms. That's a bit of a weird image, but that perfectly described him.

"Yo." He sighed out, throwing his bag in the backseat as he sat down in the passenger seat. He wasn't looking at Michael, but he was damn sure that he was staring at him in concern. His stress was pretty clear on his face, so he couldn't blame him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He really did know Jeremy like an open book. Twelve years of friendship was sure not for nothing. The shorter nonchalantly shrugged at the question.

"Just, fuck school."

"I agree." He nodded. "Then, do you want to smoke today?" The answer Michael got was a fast, enthusiastic nod, which he acknowledged as a very strong 'yes'. He drove towards his own place, the two boys just sitting in a comfortable silence, since he knew that Jeremy didn't necessarily liked talking when he was stressed out or overwhelmed, and he respected that. They still didn't speak a word when they arrived, they grabbed their stuff and walked into Michael's empty home. Michael grabbed a few bags of snacks before joining his friend in his basement, who had already rolled up a joint for both of them. He mumbled a soft 'Thank you.' to him as he took the one getting handed to him, both of them lit their own. They were both ready to forget that day, school problems and just life in general. The boys didn't, however, plan to be in each other's arms in, like, an hour. Jeremy straddled the taller's lap, his arms resting on the shoulders of Michael's, his lips hovering over the other's. After took a long hit from his (second) joint, he leaned close to blow the smoke slowly into his friend's mouth, who took it obediently.

"That was good." He commented in a low voice, causing Jeremy to have goosebumps all over his body from it.  
He had never felt attraction towards Michael; he was aware of his bisexuality, but his best friend wasn't a man that he particularly liked, neither romantically or sexually. However, at that moment, his gut had filled up with a warm feeling, his stomach churned up and let go restlessly while he nodded in agreement. Michael was the one who initiated the next round, inhaling the smoke then exhaling it into the cavern of Jeremy's, their lips now touching firmly. This then turned into kissing. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, they had done it plenty of times while they were high. Neither of them had boundaries while their minds were so hazy. Jeremy let out a soft, long huff into their kiss, his fingers running into Michael's dark hair, playing with few of the locks whilst their kiss was getting more and more passionate. A muffled moan escaped as the tan boy's tongue had entered the other's mouth, the two muscles rubbing against each other and dancing a slow, yet hot dance. Jeremy was shaking at this point, like he was getting small electric shocks, which ran down on his spine and arrived to his crotch. He felt the effect of that; he was very, very aroused. It was embarrassing how quickly he had reached this state. Michael sure as hell didn't mind though. He pulled his friend closer to his body on his lap, their chests melting against each other. They were running out of breath, they fed their lack of exchange with a quick, sharp inhale before diving back in. Both of them groaned in pleasure, Michael's hands running his shirt, feeling Jeremy as he lightly jumped under his touch, the surface of his skin got filled with soft goosebumps and he was whimpering endlessly. Michael loved that. Both of their bodies got hotter and restless, the taller grabbed Jeremy under his behind, mumbled against his lips.  
"Hold onto me." He ordered, Jeremy immediately following. Their lips were still on each other whilst Michael sat up from the beanbag he was sitting on, he made sure he wouldn't drop the other while he clumsily shuffled towards the couch that he had bought specifically for his 'place.' He didn't buy it for this purpose, however he was glad that he had it. He didn't want to do anything while sitting. The kiss stopped when Michael had begun to pepper pecks on Jeremy's neck; starting at his ear, he nibbled on his earlobe, before he would go downwards. He tried kissing every part of his neck, causing the boy underneath him to start wriggling around due to the feeling. He was constantly groaning and softly moaning into Michael's shoulder, his fingers clawing into his wide back, which drove the mentioned insane, in an amazing way. "You like this? Does it feel good?"

"Y-yes... Y-y-yes, it's... s-so good." Jeremy whined, his back arching up as a particular spot got bitten. It made him see stars. Michael shifted the shirt off of both of them, soon their pants followed. Michael palmed the young male's groin, rubbed against it with his warm hand, which caused him to moan loudly and thrust his hips into the touch more. Michael sure as hell wouldn't do the opposite of it. His lips moved lower, kissing his chest all over, his tongue running over one of his nipples, which left Jeremy weak in the knees. He held onto his hair, pulling on it, making Michael groan in frustration. It encouraged him a lot. He pushed his hand under Jeremy's boxers, his fingers curling around his length, which was stiff and pulsating with arousal at this point. The touch was a lot suddenly, Jeremy had become even louder with his whimpers and moans, which only turned on Michael more. His free hand now was doing the same thing on himself, both of them were moving up and down on their dicks, following the signals Jeremy were sending him. His thumb rubbed circles and other different shapes into the tip, feeling precum getting all over his finger. Jeremy kept on getting louder and messier, he was tightly and desperately holding onto the couch with one hand and the other dragged his nails down on Michael's back.

"Good boy." He growled into Jeremy's ear, the tone of his voice turning the helpless boy into jelly. Hell, it felt so good, it was like Michael exactly knew which button to push, which lever to pull, even though they hadn't done anything like this before, neither while sober or high. Bringing back that he hadn't felt any type of attraction towards him... well, that thought had been completely destroyed.

Jeremy had been living in a lie that he fabricated. A lie about not finding his best friend attractive. He /was/ handsome, but he only thought about him in a friendly way. However he never noticed the small looks he shot towards him whenever Michael wasn't paying attention. He never knew that there was a small sparkle in his eyes when he thought about him, he decided to brush off that his heart always fluttered when Michael laughed. Was he really this oblivious and ignorant? A voice in his head answered positively. He maybe was just afraid of his own feelings? He couldn't really decide, but he was sure about that he was blind, utterly blind. Upon realizing this, he cupped Michael's cheeks to pull him down for a breathless kiss – it was gentle and loving, which pushed the other out of guard, even made his hands to stop momentarily, before melting into it and answering. The movement around their cocks resumed, falling back into the same fast pace, Jeremy breaking away with a long, shaky moan because of it. Michael groaned against his lips, bit onto Jeremy's to suck on it roughly.

"M-Micah, fuck– P-please, don't stop...!" He begged in a high-pitched voice, which broke a several time. His tummy had been filling up with an unbearable hotness, motioning that the high of his arousal was slowly creeping up on him to attack. Michael loved being called that way by Jeremy; it was so affectionate and adorable. On the other hand, he took the sign, he tried to move his hand as fast as his leftover strength allowed him to, Jeremy growling in frustration.

 _So close, he could practically feel his orgasm climbing up from his toes up to his head, he was so near, God, if he stopped, he would scream!  
_ Once he had finally reached the end, he was madly shaking in his entire being, his throat closed up, so he was silent for a little bit before a very loud, whiny moan came out of him. He splattered his seeds all over his torso and on Michael's stomach. Soon he followed Jeremy, painting on his lean body with his own cum. He half-collapsed onto him, their upper body sticking together because of the juices and their sweat. They both smelled of sex but they couldn't mind. Michael pressed a lazy kiss on his neck, Jeremy let out a content sound as he nuzzled his face into his collarbone. He was not ready for the shock that came in the morning, after his brain had sobered up... But he couldn't lie about the fact that he was glad this had happened.


End file.
